In the current market, the touch sensitive tap comprises a tap main body, a support pipe, an outlet portion, a waterway and an on-off control portion. The support pipe is rotatably installed on the tap main body, and the outlet portion is connected to the support pipe. The waterway is at least connected from the main body to the support pipe and is connected to the outlet portion. The support pipe has a touch sensing area for the user to touch; the on-off control portion is installed below the tap main body. The on-off control portion can control the waterway to turn on and off after receiving the touch signal. In order to seal the rotational connection of the tap main body and the support pipe, and have a better rotating feeling, it is necessary to provide a plastic element or a rubber element between the tap main body and the support pipe to make the two not directly contact. In order to realize the electrical connection between the touch area and the on-off control portion, the touch sensitive tap on the existing market use the following two ways: 1. The connection method between the tap main body and the support pipe is capacitive coupling. The support pipe transmits the signal to the tap main body, then the tap main body transmits the signal to the on-off control portion. It has the following deficiencies: The sensitivity of the touch area on the support pipe is low, even a touch failure may occur. 2. A conductive metal element or a rigid electronic element is provided between the support pipe and the tap main body to realize the direct electrical conduction of the tap main body and the support pipe. The support pipe transmits the signal to the tap main body through the metal element or the rigid electronic element, then the tap main body transmits the signal to the on-off control portion. It has the following deficiencies: the cost and difficulty of installation is increased, and the support pipe will scrap and make noise during the process of rotation, because the dielectric (metal element or rigid electronic element) is a rigid material.